


Hurricane

by NoSarcasmForYou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Illumi is so in love it's actually sickening, M/M, Not that he'll ever admit it, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: Illumi ponders.





	Hurricane

Though he’d rather die than admit it out loud, there were many things Illumi liked about Hisoka. 

 

His disinterest in his family life, his independence, his ability to carry out orders, albeit creatively; his willingness to work for free and the way his skills complemented his own. 

 

His strength, though an ever-present threat to his family, was also a boon and Illumi would always choose the redhead over a dozen of his butlers, loyalty matters aside. 

 

Although he loathed to admit it, there were other things to like outside of the man’s usefulness. 

 

His easy smile, both during and after a battle; his body, shaped through decades of hard work and molded into a killing tool; his blood-thirst, which called to his own seemingly without meaning to, pulling him in like moths to a flame. 

 

Stupid as it was, he had always liked the redhead’s style, though he sincerely doubted anyone else in the world would be able to pull it off, himself included.

 

There was something to be said about the way the delicate fabrics and feminine clothes both emphasized and hid the man’s ridiculous physique. 

 

Curved hips were widened, his small waist was shrunken to absurd proportions, wide shoulders looked even bigger and, though Hisoka was by no means a small man, his chosen attires somehow managed to hide the thick slabs of muscle Illumi had gotten so familiar with.

 

Except for those arms. No amount of clothes could hide _those_.

 

...

 

Hisoka’s showmanship was also something he enjoyed, though he took particular care in never allowing the redhead to see that. The last thing the man needed was to draw out his battles even further just so he could show off. 

 

It was fun, there was no doubt about it. Heavens Arena was _always_ packed whenever the man fought and the crowd went wild whenever the magician pulled one of his tricks but, impressive as the man was on stage, that side of Hisoka was public. Out there for all the world to see. 

 

It was the private moments that only Illumi got to witness that were his favorite. 

 

The ridiculous bedhead the ginger woke up with more often than not; how he’d steal Illumi’s newspaper even as he was reading it just to fill in the crosswords; the way he’d sometimes hunch over a can of tuna and ravenously devour it after his daily training, or how he’d sit down next to Illumi and humor him by watching one of his films, even though he always dozed off halfway through. 

 

It was strange, Illumi mused, how a monster like him could treasure another monster’s humanity so much, even above objectively more useful traits. However, he had long tried to figure out the why. 

 

Hisoka was impossible to understand. It made sense that the things he liked about him were just as complicated. 


End file.
